friends forever
by Randi
Summary: A high school/post high school fic *CHAPTER 4 ADDED* RnR PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Friends Forever

Disclaimer-OK, I don't own these characters

------

Author's note:, Ok, I know that everyone has their High School Fics, and everyone is tired of getting new ones all the time, but give this one a chance. I started this in June and forgot about it until now. So anyways, hope u like it.

------

Rachel Green got out of the car and examined her new house. She had just moved to NYC from Seattle. She was 14 and was in the 8th grade. She was very popular back in Seattle. Her dad was a vascular surgeon and he was offered a better job here in the city.

She walked into the house in an attempt to find her room. After driving all that way in the same car that her sisters were in, she just wanted some time to herself.

Her parents had come out here the week before with the movers, so her room was all ready for her. This was the first time she hadn't had to share a room with her sister Jill, her older sister always got a room to herself, so Rachel roomed with Jill. 

Rachel walked up the stairs and spotted the room with her furniture in it. She walked in and threw herself onto the be. She made a mental note to always take the plane from now on. She'd much rather have jet lag than carsickness. 

As she was lying there, she started thinking about how much she missed Seattle. She had left all of her friends there, including her boyfriend, Andrew. He was a great guy, and she got along with his older brother Kenneth too.

Even though she missed everyone back home, she was willing to make a new start here in the city. She had always wanted to live here, but her parents were both raised in Seattle, and didn't want to leave. It took alot, but they finally decided to move out here when this job offer came along.

She set up her stereo and popped Eminem's CD in. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She figured she should get to bed early, since she would start school again tomorrow. She ended up falling asleep listening to "Lose Yourself."

------

Rachel awoke at 5:45, she wanted to look excellent for her first day. She knew it would be a bit harder to fit in for many reasons. First, it was a much larger school than the one she attended in Seattle. Then, there was the fact it was a new school where she knew no one. Finally, she was starting during the middle of the school year. 

She had her hair down and straightened. She ended up wearing a light gray, full length skirt with a black baseball tee with white sleeves. She made sure to leave early so she would be able to get her class schedule and get her locker organized. She made sure she had plenty pictures of Andrew and Kenneth.

She went to homeroom first and was seated by an overweight girl with black, curly hair. The girl introduced herself as Monica Geller. She turned out to be quite nice. Rachel then had first hour English with Monica. She thought the English teacher was a mental case, but she lived. She had Science second hour, chorus third hour, and Spanish fourth hour. 

Finally, lunch hour came and Rachel ended up eating with some girls from her Spanish class, Abby, Lisa, Katie, Jeniffer, and Natalie. Lunch was pretty fun, she Monica sitting at a table all by herself and once the girls were done, Rachel went and started talking to Monica.

-------

Rachel became very popular in a short period of time, and no one seemed to care that she hung out with Monica. She was constantly going to parties, and she actually became the only 8th grader who made the Lincoln High School Cheer Squad. 

One day, during 7th hour Algebra, Rachel went up to Monica because she needed to ask her an important question.

Rachel: Hey Mon, what are you doing after school today?

Monica: Nothing, why?

Rachel: Well, I was invited to a pool party and I can't find my swimsuit. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?

Monica: Of course, I'd love to.

Rachel: Ok, great, I'll have my parents drop us off at the mall when the pick me up

Monica: Ok, sounds good to me

*Monica and Rachel are walking around trying to find the perfect swimsuit.*

Rachel: Look Mon! There it is, that there is the perfect swimsuit

Monica: Well then go on, try it on. Lets see how it looks on you. 

------

Ross couldn't believe he was walking through the swimsuit section to find his sister and her new friend. Monica kept telling him it was the 8th grader who made the high school cheer squad. Now, Ross had heard of her, his best friend, Will, had even tried to talk to her. He seemed pretty pissed off, he said she acted like she didn't notice him, which is pretty hard, considering Will was one of the few people who was bigger than Monica. That just didn't seem like the kind of person who would even talk to his sister. 

Ross was a geek, and he knew that, most of the popular, preppy people didn't even know who he was. It didn't bother him, but Will couldn't stand it.

Ross continued to wander around when finally he saw Monica standing by the dressing room. As he was walking up to her, her saw her, in his mind, she was an angel. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared.

------

Rachel: So Mon, how does it look?

Monica: It looks great, I mean, wow. 

Rachel: Really? You think it looks good?

Monica: Yeah Rach, its perfect

*Just then Ross walked up*

Ross: Hey Mon, mom sent me here to tell you that you have a doctors appointment at 5

Mon: Oh shoot, I completely forgot about that. Ross? Do you think you could give Rachel a ride home?

Ross: Ya, I think I have the time

  
Rachel: Ok, well I'm gonna go take this off, hold on a minute.

Ross: Ok, can do

*Rachel changes and pays for the swimsuit, she and Ross head out to the parking lot. There is nothing but silence. As they get into Ross's Jeep Wrangler, Rachel tries to start a conversation.*

Rachel: So, uh, Ross, what grade are you in?

Ross: Umm, I'm a freshman at Lincoln High

Rachel: so, you're in the ninth grade?

Ross: Yep

There was no more conversation the rest of the drive back. Ross wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to talk about. He just didn't talk much in general, so how was he supposed to talk to her? He pulled up in Rachel's driveway and she got out of the Jeep.

Rachel: Hey, thanks for the ride home. I would never have been able to walk that far.

Ross: No problem, it gave me something to do

Rach: So... I'll see you later

Ross: ya, bye

As Ross pulled away, she wondered what was wrong with him. She only just met him, but he seemed distant, she decided to just let it go and went inside.

Jill was the only one home and she was busy doing homework, so Rachel went upstairs and turned her CD player on.

------

Ross got out of his Jeep and went inside. He was the only one there since Monica and his mom were at the doctors office, and his father was out of town on business. He turned on the TV and just flipped through the channels. He ended up turning off the TV and just sat there thinking about the day. He had been really rude to Rachel and decided to call her and apologize to her. *TIME LAPSE* Ross hung up the phone and started talking to himself. 'Hey, that wasn't all that bad, she seems pretty nice. Maybe she isn't all that stuck up' He fell asleep doing his homework.

--------

Rachel was lying there on her bed thinking. 'He didn't seem like a geek, why does Monica always put him down. He seems sweet and charming and...NO, she scolded herself, you love Andrew, you'll see him over Easter break, and Spring Break, don't go doing this to him' She ended up falling asleep thinking about Ross.

--------

OK, I know, STUPID, should I do another chapter, write something else, or just stop writing Friends fics all together? Let me know, reviews are greatly appreciated. If you feel the need to email me, my address is insomniak_maniak@hotmail.com Tell me what u think


	2. More Than Friends

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters I use in this story and I am not profiting from this story.  
  
Author's note - Ok, so it takes me a while to post things, it shouldn't take me as long if I have another chapter, I've just had a hectic past two weeks, and I'm sorry. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and I know I kept you all waiting, but here it is, chapter two.  
  
A.N.: Someone mentioned that some people can't get their licenses until they are sixteen. I live in North Dakota, and you can get your license in the 8th grade, you just have to have your permit* which u can get the day you turn fourteen* for six months, plus you have to have taken Drivers Ed, so a lot of people have a license around that time.  
  
Ok, I decided to skip ahead a couple of years and know Ross has just graduated from high school and is attending college. Rachel and Monica are Seniors in High School. That's about all I have to say for now. On with the story  
  
----------  
  
Rachel was sitting in her seventh hour Psychology class. Time seemed to be creeping by, inching its way until school let out for Christmas break. Her parents were going to Seattle for the holiday and they were taking Jill with her. Rachel wanted to spend her Christmas here in the city, since she had gone to Seattle every year so far. She wanted to stay and see what it was like in New York. Monica's parents had agreed to let her stay with them during the break, so she wouldn't have to stay in her house all alone.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the final bell rang, and Rachel nearly ran to her locker. She couldn't wait to get out of here, and plus, she didn't want that geek Floyd Berkly asking her to prom, she would much rather go with Chip Mattews, and even he wasn't all that great.  
  
She pulled up into her garage and got out. She decided to stop by and pick up a few things before she went to Monica's. Since her family took her dad's suburban, she got to take her mom's Mustang Convertible this weekend, or however long until they got back. She grabbed her bags and got into the car and headed for Monica's. She figured she didn't have to go straight to her house, so she went for a nice little cruise.  
  
Finally she pulled up to Monica's house and got out her stuff. She saw Ross's Jeep in the driveway and remembered that college kids get out earlier than high schoolers. She walked in the door to see Monica baking cookies.  
  
Monica - Hey Rachel, how's your day been?  
  
Rach - Great, Hey, ya know what, I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna lay down and take a little nap, is that all right with you?  
  
Monica - Ya, of course its fine, go right ahead.  
  
----------  
  
Ross was in his room looking up things on the internet, when he heard the front door open. Then he remembered his parent's telling him that Rachel was staying at their place during the break. He didn't mind of course, he loved spending as much time as he could with her. Over the years since she moved here, they had grown closer together. He had a major crush on her, but he didn't tell her that, because it seemed like she only liked him as a friend.  
  
He looked at his computer again and got back to work, but was not completely on task, his mind kept wandering to Rachel, who was now in the next room. He figured he'd go talk to her, he wasn't going to get anything else done until he did anyways.  
  
----------  
  
Rachel was lying on the bed reading a book for English. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ross - Its me  
  
Rach - come on in  
  
Ross walks into the room and sits n the other side of the bed.  
  
Rach - So, Hey, how's school been going for ya?  
  
Ross - Its been ok I guess, It isn't as difficult as I thought it would be.  
  
Rach - Well, That's because you're an over achiever, and nothing is ever hard for you.  
  
Ross - Well, that's exaggerating just a bit.  
  
Rach - Ya, but just a bit, I really wanna catch up with you, but I have to read this book for English and I don't want to put it off until the last day.  
  
Ross - Oh, I understand, I'll see ya later tonight then, ok  
  
Rach - All right  
  
Ross leaves and Rachel is left back to her book, but she can't read it, all she can think about is how different Ross looks. She hadn't seen him for around 2 months, and he looked the same, except, he seemed, older. She knew he had a major crush on her, well, everyone knew that, but what they didn't know, was that she secretly like him as well. She never let anyone know this, because she wasn't sure if her feelings were strong enough to act upon. She sat there and thought about him until dinner.  
  
----------  
  
At dinner, Monica sat in between Ross and Rachel, as they all ate they food Monica had made. Jack and Judy were out of town on a business trip for a week, but they had a two and a half week vacation, so they weren't going to be gone the entire time, they'd be back in time for Christmas.  
  
Monica - So, how do you guys like it?  
  
Rachel - Well, I've never had chicken prepared this way before, but it isn't that bad  
  
Ross - Ditto  
  
They eat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Rachel - Well, I'm still kind of out of it, so I'm going to get to bed early tonight  
  
Mon & Ross - Alright/fine by me  
  
Rachel goes upstairs and lies in bed. She doesn't know what is wrong, she's never been like this before, she was always able to put Ross at the back of her thoughts, but now, he just kept pushing his way into them. She couldn't explain it, it was all happening so sudden.  
  
----------  
  
It's the next day and Rachel is out for her morning run. She isn't really familiar with this neighborhood, so she just sticks with the block Monica and Ross live on, considering it is pretty big.  
  
When she's done she goes inside to take another shower. When she comes out she spot's Ross's door open and decides to go in and talk with him.  
  
Rach - Knock, Knock  
  
Ross - Oh, hey, come on in  
  
Rachel - Ok  
  
Ross - So, how have things been going for you?  
  
Rachel - They've been going pretty good actually, I actually made the honor roll this year.  
  
Ross - Hey Rach, that's so good  
  
They sit in his room and talk for another hour or so, finally Rachel realizes she has a basketball game she needs to be at in an hour.  
  
Rach - Oh shoot, I gotta go, I'm head cheerleader, and this is our last game for 3 weeks.  
  
Ross - Oh, ok, you need a ride  
  
Rach - Ya, sure, that'd be great  
  
Ross drives Rachel to the game and decides to watch it. He doesn't realize that it has been two hours until the final buzzer goes off. He had been watching Rachel the entire time. He knew he should've been doing something more constructive with his time. Rachel would never go for a geek like him, besides, they were only friends.  
  
----------  
  
The next few days Rachel and Ross spend as much time together as possible. Monica doesn't mind much because she can see what is happening, but they don't quite see it yet. She knows that with a little help, they will both see it. She knows they both like each other as more than friends, but Rachel thinks she doesn't know.  
  
She calls the floral shop and plans some flowers to be delivered that day  
  
----------  
  
Rachel was sitting in her room reading her book again. Ross was at the store, she wasn't sure why though. All of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring, so she got up to answer it. She saw Monica in the kitchen, whipping up something for dinner again. Man, could she cook.  
  
When she opened the door, she saw a man holding a dozen white roses.  
  
Man - Are you Rachel Green?  
  
Rach - Ya, that's me  
  
Man - These are for you  
  
Rach - They're beautiful, who are they from?  
  
Man - Sorry miss, there's no card Rach - Oh, ok, thanks anyways.  
  
Rachel walks back into the house and notices Monica is still cooking. Rachel knows only Monica and Ross know her favorite type of flower. The only question is if Mon sent them, or if it was really Ross.  
  
-----------  
  
Ross walked into the house, Monica had told him about the flowers, and he was going to act like he sent them. He was starting to believe that he had some kind of chance with Rachel, and he was going to go after it full force.  
  
Ross - Hey Rach, How did you like your flowers?  
  
Rach - Those were from you, they are beautiful.  
  
Ross - I know, they're your favorite, and beautiful, just like you (A.N. - I know its corny but I'm tired and I can't think of anything else)  
  
Rach - That's so sweet  
  
She goes to hug him, and as she's pulling away he kisses her. She is startled at first, but easily gets into it. All of a sudden she pulls back.  
  
-----------  
  
What does Rachel say. Find out when I get some more reviews  
  
-----------  
  
Ok, horrible way to end it, I know, but I'm tired. Please Read and Review. Thanx 


	3. Now Or Never

Disclaimer - No, I do not own any of these characters.

----------

See, I told you it wouldn't take me as long to finish this chapter and thank you for all of the reviews. Ok,so I left off in a bit of a cliffhanger, actually, I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I finally figured out how to continue this, so here it is. Chapter 3.

----------

Rachel suddenly pulled away. 

Rach - Wait, what are we doing?

Ross - I really don't know

Rach - Ok, umm, I just remembered, I have to be somewhere. Be back in an hour. Buh bye now

Rachel hurried out of the house and got in her car. At first she didn't know where to drive. She was confused, she knew Ross liked her, she just never thought he would act upon it. Finally she pulled up in front of her house. She had no where else to go, so she went in. She decided to watch some tv, do anything to get him off her mind. She hadn't even been at Monica's for a week, and it still seemed like she hadn't been to her place forever. 

She couldn't seem to find anything to watch, nothing that would keep her mind off him. God, it was just a kiss. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? She knew she would have to face him later that day. It was what she wanted, she didn't understand why it felt so weird. Maybe it was the fact that they were such good friends, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't know what would happen when he went back to college. 

She stayed at her place for another hour and a half an hour, then finally decided to go back to Monica's. As she walked in the door, she wasn't surprised to see that Monica and Ross were already eating. She said hello and went and sat in her room. 

-----------

Ross was so confused. Rachel was the one who kissed him, and she was the one who left. Did she not know how much he wanted her, how could she do that to him? He just didn't get it, she seemed like she actually wanted him at that moment. He was so happy for a moment, then it all came crashing down. 

----------

Rachel managed to avoid Ross for the rest of the day. The next morning she went to the mall to do the Christmas shopping she had been putting off, and since tommorrow was Christmas Eve, she figured it was now or never. She bought only 10 things. She didn't feel like spending money on people she only saw every once and a while. 

She went back to Monica's feeling really bad. She knew she should say something to him. She didn't mean to avoid him for this long. It had only been a day, but she couldn't stop thinking about him, he was included in everything. She got back to Monica's and was relieved to see his Jeep sitting out front. She walked inside. 

Rach - Hey Mon, where's Ross?

Mon - He went out for a walk, he's seemed pretty distant. You wanna talk?

Rach - Maybe later Mon, I'm gonna wait for him in his room.

Mon - Ok then.

----------

Ross had decided to talk to Rachel when he woke up in the morning, but Rachel was gone by the time he woke up. So he decided to go for a little walk. He had been out for a good two hours when he finally decided to turn around and go back. He got back around 2 and went straight up to his room. He saw Monica had saved him some lunch, but he wasn't very hungry. As he walked into his room, he saw Rachel asleep on his bed. He decided not to wake her up and got on his laptop. Half an hour later he noticed Rachel sitting up and looking at him. 

Ross - What are you doing?

Rach - We need to talk.

Ross - Maybe later, *kinda sarcastic*I just remembered I have to do something.

Ross starts to walk out when Rachel grabs him.

Rach - No, I need to talk to you NOW.

Ross - Fine, shoot.

Rach - I was wrong to just leave like that. I should have talked to you then, but I was worried.

Ross - Worried about what?

Rach - Everything, like what'll happen next, what happens when you go back to college, and things like that. 

Ross - Wow, you got all that from a kiss?

Rach - Ya, and I know I'm probably jumping to conclusions, but I just didn't know what to do.

Ross - I understand, its just, I've wanted this to happen for around 5 years now.

Rach - I know, and I want it to happen too, its just, you're in college now, and I'll be going next year, we could be miles away from each other, and I don't know if it would work. Its just so confusing and its all I've been able to think about all yesterday and today. 

Ross - Hey, Hey, slow down. I think we should think about right now, not in two weeks, not next year, NOW.

Rach - Ok, what about now?

Ross - I think we should give it a try, see where it goes from there.

Rach - Ok, sounds like a plan.

They look at each other for a moment and Ross leans in to kiss her. This time she doesn't pull away. They stay like that for a while and then Ross puts his arm around her and they just lie down on the bed.

----------

Rachel had the best day that day. The next day Jack and Judy got back and Ross thought it would be best that they didn't know, at least for now. They hid it from them for the next two weeks. Rachel had to go back to school and the week after that, Ross went back to college. 

Ross called her almost everyday and she emailed him constantly. One day she was walking through the hall and was stopped by Chip Matthews. 

Chip - Hey Rachel, how are you doing?

Rach - I'm fine Chip, but I really should be going.

Chip - Hold on a sec, I wanted to ask you something.

Rach - Ok, but hurry up, I have someplace to be.

Chip - Well, you know, prom is coming up, and I don't have anyone to go with and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.

Rach - Did you stop to consider the fact that I might already have a date?

Chip - Oh, so you do, or are you just saying that.

Rach - I'm not sure, he doesn't know if he'll be in town or not.

Chip - Ok, so if he isn't you'll go with me. Right?

Rach - Ya Chip, if he's out of town I'll go with you.

Chip - Cool, well I let you go now.

Rach - Bye Chip

----------

Rachel had completely forgotten about prom. Would Ross want to go with her or not. She figured she'd ask him when he called tommorrow. He had his study group. She didn't think he needed it, he was a genius already, but he said it helped so she went with it. 

Later that night she was sitting on her bed thinking to herself. She ended up falling asleep to thoughts of Ross. She didn't know if it was going to fast or not, he was all she could think of. She knew she was in love with him, she had never felt this way for anyone before. She was always anticipating the next phone call, the next email. She just wished she could see him more often, it seemed like he never came home for the weekends, even though he was only two hours away. Thank God spring break was coming up soon.

----------

The next day at school Rachel was cornered by Chip again, she had tried her hardest to avoid him, since she didn't have an answer for him yet. He found her though.

Chip - So, is he gonna be out of town or not?

Rach - Honestly, I didn't get a chance to talk to him last night. I'm sorry.

Chip - Hey, no problem, I'll just check back with you tommorrow, ok?

Rach - Allright Chip.

Rachel walked away hoping that Ross would be able to go. She didn't mind Chip, but she would much rather go with Ross. Chip was just a bit on the annoying side. 

----------

Ok, thats where I'm leaving off for this one. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I post the next chapter. Also, If you feel the need to email me, my address is mountain_du_adict@hotmail.com 


	4. I LOVE YO

Disclaimer - Nope, sorry, not mine

----------

Author's Note - Hey all, sorry it took so long. I meant to update sooner, but I just haven't had the time to, but I'd like to thank the TWO people who reviewed the last chapter. Ok, this one will be short and sweet.

----------

Rachel was sitting at her laptop. Ross hadn't called yet and she was worried, he always called her by 6 and at the very latest 8. It was 10 right now. She was just about to pick up the phone and call him when it rang. 

Rach - *not quite sure if its Ross or not* (uneasily) Hello?

Ross - Hey Rach

Rach - Oh, its you. Hi

Ross - Hey, sorry I'm calling so late, I had to help out at the museum. I'm doing my internship, remember?

Rach - Oh, ya, I completely forgot about that.

Ross - Well, so how's your day been?

Rach - Its been ok, I guess. Actually, I have a question for you.

Ross - Ok, go for it.

Rach - Well, as you know, prom is coming up, and if you can't get away that weekend, its ok, I have someone else to go with, I'd just rather go with you.

Ross - Actually, I was hoping you were going to ask me. I made sure I wasn't doing anything, but just to make my conscience happy, who was your backup?

Rach - Umm, well, it was Chip Matthews, but that's only cuz he wouldn't let me go. He is always cornering me in school to see if I'm going with anyone yet.

Ross - Really, oh well. Hey I gotta go now Rach, I have class early tomorrow. 

Rachel - Ok, I love you

Ross - Umm, ok, bye now

Ross hung up quickly. *Shit* Rachel started thinking to herself. She let it slip, she said it. She'd been able to keep it in for so long, how could she be so stupid. The number one rule in dating, NEVER, EVER, say I love you unless he says it first. Almost always you will get a frightened reaction. Then you have to go through the entire conversation, about how you really like the guy, but you aren't ready for love yet. It really gets complicated, in fact, it was the reason she broke up with Andrew, which was only 3 months ago. They had made it a long time, partially because of the fact that they live across the country from each other. That was also a factor in the break up, but Rachel didn't like to think about it. 

She went to bed kicking herself still. She really didn't mean to let it slip, it was going so good with Ross too. Rachel finally decided to go to sleep and deal with it the next day. 

----------

The next day she woke up and couldn't remember the conversation from the night before. She must have been pretty tired, because all she could remember is him saying yes to prom, and then its all blank. She got ready for school and ate breakfast. She got in her car and went to school. After 4th hour, on her way to lunch, she was cornered by Chip Matthews yet again. 

Chip - So Hey Rachel, You talked to him yet, is he gonna go with you or not?

Rach - Umm, Hi Chip, actually, ya, he called last night, and he isn't doing anything that weekend.

Chip - Oh, so, if you don't mind me asking, who is he?

Rach - *She is kind of hesitant as she says this* Ross Geller

Chip - Oh. My God, you have got to be kidding me Rach, you're going with that GEEK, seriously, we both know we are going to be the prom king and queen, no one else even has a chance. Just blow him off, go with me. 

Rach - Hey, he isn't a Geek, he sweet, and he's my prom date.

Chip - Ok, whatever Rachel, if you wanna screw up your reputation by going to the prom with him, go right ahead, be my guest. 

Rach - Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to lunch.

Rachel turned around and walked away from Chip, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that in front of her, but, then again, it was Chip. He would do anything to get his way, and he didn't have a date to prom yet and it was coming closer with each day. She felt a little bad for the guy, because you can't say he didn't try, but she'd much rather go with Ross anyday. 

----------

Rachel was sitting on her computer waiting for Ross's phone call. It was around 11 and she hadn't gotten a call yet. She finally gave up and called him. She let it ring until the answering machine picked up. As soon as his message came on, it all came back to her, last nights conversation. Ugh, how could she forget, he seemed so distraught. Man, how could she be so stupid, it was obvious, he was avoiding her, well, maybe not. It had only been one missed phone call, maybe he just needed a day to think about it. It couldn't be that bad, it was just a slip up. She'd fix it all when he called next time, but for now, its time to study for the Psychology test Monday.

----------

Ok, Short, I know, but I just wanted to post it, its been around 2 weeks so I figured I should update for those of you left hanging. I'm sorry I left it off like that, I promise the next one will be posted this week, and it'll be longer. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And by the way, if you get the sudden urge to email me with ideas go right ahead, my address is mountain_du_addict@hotmail.com Thank you and please come again.


End file.
